


The Walls Are Always Speaking

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [21]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Implied Helnes, M/M, Masturbation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Max likes Matt’s voice, especially when he sings.





	The Walls Are Always Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Rich by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> This is the DFIAW groupchat’s fault.

**_narrative_ **

Max sighs when he hears Matt begin to sing, going along with a tune he plucked out on his acoustic guitar. It’s one in the morning, but Max is used to it. Enjoys it, even. It’s always nice to have Matt’s soft, baritone voice soundtrack his late night study session.

Even if their third housemate Josh or the next-door neighbors were not as enthused about Matt’s singing, Max thought he was alright. But Josh wasn’t home - he was out, with some girl he’d met - and the neighbors were all sleeping. Or at least trying to.

Max sits up, trying to rest his head against the wall and hear Matt’s voice. He liked to play the game ‘What the Bloody Fuck is Matt Singing at this Hour?’ game quite frequently. Tonight, it sounds like Lady Gaga. Max couldn’t quite place the song, but the words ‘poker face’ drift to the front of his mind. 

_ Love game intuition, _

_ Play the cards with spades to start _ _   
_ _ And after he's been hooked _

_ I'll play the one that's on his heart _

Matt likely assumes Max has found a polite form of drowning him out, probably sleeping. That’s usually what he did. Got take-out, watched a movie or a few episodes of  _ Parks and Rec _ on his laptop, and fell asleep sometime between the ninth and tenth episode.

But not tonight. Max feels a soft friction in his sweatpants - correction, in Matt’s sweatpants, which he’d stolen from his room - and by the time he realizes what is happening, he’s already half hard. He lets out a frustrated huff. His crush on Matt had died months ago - or so he thought, as his now fully erect cock begs to differ.

Instead of turning up the volume on his laptop and continuing to watch the movie on his laptop, Max pauses it. He pushes his laptop off of his lap, and pushes the sweatpants down till they pool at his thighs. Tugging his earbuds out, Max reaches into his boxers. His fingers dance around his cock on their own accord, until Matt starts on the second verse and he growls a little when he sings ‘gun’. And that turns Max on like fucking  _ crazy _ . 

_ Russian roulette _

_ Is not the same without a gun, _

_ And baby, when it's love, _

_ If it's not rough, it isn't fun _

His back arches a little as he starts to tug on his dick, fantasies playing out behind his eyelids. Matt groaning as he grinds down on him. Matt growling and pinning Max against the wall, fucking him into it like there’s no tomorrow. Matt fucking his throat and making Max swallow. Pulling his hair. Max’s hips jerk up as he strokes himself faster and faster, listening to every little sigh and groan and growl in Matt’s voice as he sings. 

As his eyes flutter, Max imagines Matt choking him, gagging him, tying him up… His back arches and his hips lift clear off of the bed and he cums so hard it splatters over the upper part of his chest. As he cums, Max whines Matt’s name, and as he lays in his bed, panting, he realizes that Matt might’ve heard.

But Matt’s still singing and strumming, and Max decides that his secret is safe. He feels a little nauseous, realizing that he just jerked off to his best mate singing while wearing said mate’s sweatpants. Max sits up, still panting, and cleans up his mess with a few tissues. 

What Matt doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 


End file.
